The Moment is Now, Despair is Forever
by Nessie Kiku
Summary: SYOC CLOSED "I can't wait to play this game with you guys." The small, girlish voice called, "Did you know a lot of your parents played it in the past? Isn't that something? You guys have to figure out who I am before you all die. I hope this is fun for you." Her audience did not respond. Rating may change. Cover art by Margay777 on deviantart. Go check them out!


Date: 1/18

Location: Unknown

Time: Midnight

"I can't wait to play this game with you guys." The small, girlish voice called, "Did you know a lot of your parents played it in the past? Isn't that something? You guys have to figure out who I am before you all die. I hope this is fun for you." Her audience did not respond. They lay unconscious, unable to make out her identity. She laughed, "I wonder how this will play out."

She stared up at the waxing moon. It was almost full. _Tomorrow night. _She thought. Waves crashed against the shoreline.

"This'll be fun." She murmured, "I hope I can make you proud..."

_of course you will_

* * *

Date: 1/17

Location: Future Foundation HQ

Time: Late Night

"Everything's gone wrong. All systems crashed." Alter Ego said miserably, "I'm sorry, I failed you again. I thought... I could fight the virus, but... It's gonna happen again. I'm sorry."

"Father..." Nanami murmured.

"We can't fight it... It just destroyed our security system. Video feed is experiencing issues. The only thing we can do is send in armed troops."

"We don't have enough to do a full out storm." Naegi slammed a fist down on the table, "Why? Why is this happening?"

"It's just another battle between hope and despair," Komaeda sighed, taking out a flask of vodka, "All we can do is wait."

"Your own daughter is there. She could die at any moment." Naegi hissed.

"If Kana does die, it will be in the name of hope. Of that I am sure." He passed the flask to Naegi, "There's nothing we can do for these kids now. Just watch. I'm sure they're stronger than you think. As for the headmistress, well, who could say. I remember as clear as you do what happened last time."

"You think they killed her?" Naegi took a drink.

"No, I think they've decided Fukawa-san is more useful alive." Komaeda stared down, "A brilliant teacher, bringing hope to the youth. Holding someone like that for ransom would be a smart move."

"This is the SHSL despair we're talking about." Naegi clenched a fist, "When was holding people ransom something they did?"

"Well, I know of certain cases." Kirigiri walked in, holding a stack of files. She sat down beside Komaeda, "In fact... I think it's what they did with us. I was searching through old Future Foundation files on the school life of mutual killing and it turns out there were many people trying to get us released. Pretty much, they took the money and didnt hold up with their end. The same thing with the island life as well. You remember, don't you?"

"In order to bring despair, eh?" Komaeda said, eyes cold as ice.

"It's the only thing they stand for." Naegi sighed, "Nanami-san, Alter Ego, please continue trying to regain control."

"Yes sir!" Said Alter Ego, determined.

"We'll try our best." Said Nanami.

* * *

YES. This is a SYOC. My character is NOT the main character, but she is sorta the helper character of the game. In this story, I am looking mainly for canon character babies. Mine is Kana Komaeda, the daughter of Nagito Komaeda and Kyouko Kirigiri. Also... The mastermind has to be a girl... plot reasons.

Rules:

1\. All genders and sexualities are welcome.

2\. No sues

3\. Please send your character by PM, just to make things simple

4\. Have fun!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

SDHSL:

Appearance:

Hight:

Weight:

Clothing (please include a bathing suit option, formal wear and pajamas because monokuma is a prick):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

fears:

Secrets:

Backstory (how they got their title included):

Role in trials:

Reaction to being locked in school:

favorite food:

other skills:

romance/what is their type?:

Main character applicant:

Would they sooner be a killer or a victim?:

What would their execution be like (answer this even if you are a victim):

Mastermind applicant?:

Quotes:

Other:

* * *

Spots:

1\. Takumi "Taku" Togami- SHSL Rock Idol (Lokokokyo on Deviantart)

2\. Kana Komaeda- SHSL Detective (Nessie Kiku)

3\. Sayo Tsumiki- SHSL Maid (James95)

4\. Iku Shimohira- SHSL Sharpshooter (SethRollinsandBoDallas)

5\. Todoriki Mioda- SHSL Astronomer (dashunterman)

6\. Ruiza Mioda- SHSL Broadway Singer (SoManyOcs)

7\. Luka Hagakure- SHSL Treasure Hunter (xxpandaheroxx)

8\. Daiki Nidai- SHSL Weight Lifter (James95)

9\. Shotaro Inukaze- SHSL Hunter (Blazorna Ibara)

10\. Haruhi Tanaka- SHSL Pianist (HeroineOfDarkness)

11\. Misaki Kuzuryuu- SHSL Informant (TrouserQueen)

12\. Ryota Morimoto- SHSL Comedian (Headphone Jack)

13\. Yamamoto Edogawa- SHSL Illusionist (YAmomoto)

14\. Amayami 'Ame' Yoshinaga- SHSL Luckster (HeroNoMore)

**Game Start**


End file.
